wrackfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating your first room
In this tutorial you'll learn how to create a simple room with a player start point, weapon pickup and an enemy. Loading resources Before we start creating faces, we want to load Wrack's textures. Simply go to the Resources tab and select Load additional resources.... Browse to your Wrack installation folder, go to data and select the data_maptextures.zip package. NOTE: Loading the whole data_maptextures.zip file is not ideal, as you will load all textures currently ingame. It is recommended to browse through the archives found in Editor folder, inside your Wrack folder, and then load the packs you want to use. Press OK and wait a while. Loading the resources takes a bit of time. Creating the room Floor Once your textures are loaded, select Face create mode and start by making a 128x128 square in the Top(XZ) window. This will be your floor. Protip: You can change the grid size with [ and ], allowing you to create smaller faces. This is great when you want to create very detailed scenery. Select the face and make sure the small line in the middle of the face is facing upwards in the Top(XZ) window. If it isn't, simply press your I key to invert it. This small line indicates which way the face is facing, so basically the side of the face which is textured. Navigate through the 3D view window and try to locate the floor you've just made. If you don't know how to navigate, try reading the previous tutorial. Ceiling Select your floor and copy it with CTRL+C. Make sure you're not in 3D view mode and paste it with CTRL+V in one of the 2D windows. You now have a face similair to your floor. Invert it with I and place it a few units above the floor. Walls There are 2 options; copy-pasting the floor and rotate them, or creating a new face and use that as the wall. For the first option, simply copy-paste the floor again and press the O key (the letter). This brings up a new window to rotate the face. Highlight Pitch, put in 90 and press OK. You have now rotated your face 90 degrees. Do this multiple times and make sure the walls are facing towards the room! The faster way Once your textures are loaded, select Prism mode( P ) and start by making your shape in the Top(XZ) window, these will be your walls. Once you close the loop, use one of the side viewports and click and drag the purple line upwards or downwards. Once done, hit Enter and find your created room in 3D view. Protip: If you have made a mistake while creating a Prism, you can undo your last action( CTRL + Z ). If you have made walls on the outside and not inside, go to Group mode( G ) and select one of your walls/floors, then go to the Face mode( F ) and go to Edit->Invert selection( the shortcut is capital i ). Protip: When you are done with shaping your basic room, it is recommended to ungroup your Prism, as the more groups you create, the slowly will the Editor react while using Group mode. To ungroup, go to Advanced tab -> Ungroup faces, or use the appropriate icon on the top. Texturing Giving a face a texture is very easy. Simply right click the selected face and a window will pop up. Go to Select texture... and decorate your room. If no textures appear, you forgot to load them as additional resources. Protip: You can select multiple faces by holding the CTRL key and clicking on faces. Placing things Player start Now we have to place the most important thing in the map - the player start! Select Things mode and right click. Drag it to the center of the room. You can now play your map if you want. Weapons and enemies To add weapons and enemies, do the same thing as what you did with the player start, but right click it and select whatever you want the Thing to be. This is not only used for weapons and enemies, but also for ammo, powerups, decorations, etc... Next step * Making a door Category:Editing tutorials